The Only Thing To Fear
by Nonamei Midnight
Summary: Dan, TUE, is having a grand time destroying the world when he happens on the tiny town of Karma. Now, after his usual tricks, he is the town HERO and it seems he can do no wrong...and he's trying his hardest!


I think the mailbot is working on this stupid system is working again! Yay for small favors! SoAhem Finally! Here is the next two storys started. Yes, I'm still working on "Son and Star", as a matter of fact. give me about or 3 more days and I just might have it up...or have a total meltdown...Witchever comes first, you know...And that leads us back to Dan. To the person who commented on this before, I thank you for your persistance, and sheer bloody-mindedness in checking the faves anyway, to everyone else(Hopefully) this is the first time you've seen it. So, anyway, enjoy!!

-----------------------------------------

Dan Phantom looked down at the colorful tie-dyed t-shirt that he pulled over his DP symbol and let the cape become intangible long enough to rise up from under the tie-dyed horror.

"I can't believe the most feared ghost in the Ghost Zone and on earth would be reduced to something as silly as this!!" Dan growled as he glanced down at the huge bouquet of bright yellow daisies he had spent HOURS picking, one by one. It took almost godlike control not to just destroy the field and have done with it. "But I have to! They'll never let me out otherwise!!" He shuddered; the end of what he had said came out as more of a whine.

He would have figured after he had destroyed Main Street, they would have let him out of town. "I've tried and tried, but those people have forced my hand!"

Dan picked up the knitted tea cozy and set it on his head, looked in the mirror and then adjusted it. He would have to do the most horrible thing he'd ever done. Dan forced a syrupy sweet smile and tried a few lines. "Hello, Sweetie. Here, have a flower…"

It was horrible. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't do it! He paused, "…and I'll be forced to stay in this backwoods Ozark town for all of creation!! No!! I HAVE to do this!!" He was yelling at the top of his volume at this point, and he could hear that woman coming for him. He had to keep strong. He had to do this. His very insanity depended on it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Dan muttered, as he grabbed the bunch of flowers and headed for the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan Phantom smiled as the glow of flames made his fangs glisten. It was amazing the udder joy that a scream of death would bring. And the look on the survivors' faces, twisting in pain, made him but one step closer to erasing a past that he never wanted.

It had started out as the udder erasure of Amity Park, but now as he flew over the Ozark Mountains he had decided he just wanted to erase everything, until it was just one big red pool of blood and flames. It would be the perfect Hell for the perfect monster. He was a monster, he knew, but at the same time, he really didn't care. It just didn't seem to matter very much anymore.

As he thought this, he saw a small town of maybe 200 people. It was nestled in the hills, and would be almost invisible to anyone but the residents of such a place. Dan halted in midair as he studied the tiny place. It was remote, quiet, and had never heard of ghosts, he would almost bet. He could have a lot of fun with such a town. A smile grew on his face as he could almost see the wonton screams of fear that being the only ghost in such a town would be. His smile widened as he thought of the betrayal that he would cause if he changed his form to human first, and then, after they sent their silly local town sheriff to deal with such a problem, reverted back to ghost form…

He would hear the screams of pain and fear then. They would be like music to his ears, they would be so sweet.

Dan landed behind a "Welcome to…" sign and changed into a twenty-something dark haired man in a nicely dressed, well tailored suit. He brushed down his pinstriped suit as he glanced up at the sign. "Welcome to Karma, Hmm? I think I might just do that…"

With a laugh, Dan Phantom, the Ultimate Ghost, walked down the hill and into the town of Karma.


End file.
